Nosebleed
by Johnnycake
Summary: In physed class, Lacrosse doesn't seem to be Sora's best sport. When Riku's strength is coupled with Sora's inability to pay attention, Sora ends up with a nosebleed and Riku has to take him to the nurse.


Meh. A little oneshot I decided to write because I'm a queef, based off this one time when I was younger, and I got clocked in the face with a lacrosse ball and I got a nosebleed. Special thanks to Twinbladez22 on AIM for choosing the pairing for me.

No sex, but some fluff. Sorry guys. :/

**---**

"You're not serious." He muttered to his teammates. Sora glanced to his brother Roxas, then to Kairi, then to Axel and then Demyx. "I don't want to be the goalie!"

"Well neither do any of us." Roxas said with a shrug. "Now off to the goal with you." Sora rolled his eyes and groaned as he stood with his lacrosse stick

"Roxas! Roxas! Pass me the ball! Roxas! Damn it, Roxas!" Axel shouted. It was gym class. Sora was a sophomore at Destiny High, as was his twin brother. I'm sure you can guess whom I'm talking about. Axel and Demyx were juniors, and Kairi was a freshman.

Sora smiled to himself. Dear little Kairi. The beautiful flower of the group. She was so pretty, and yet she wasn't interested in boys at all. It wasn't that she was a lesbian, she was just too intent on getting good grades to have her mind on such a trivial subject as teen love. Since she have moved to Destiny Island in the fourth grade, her grades had plummeted from what they once had been, and throughout middle school she had just barely passed each grade. So now in high school, she was focused on getting good grades so that she could get into a good college and become a lawyer. The boys envied her for this improvement, for it was almost the end of the year and she was going into her sophomore year at the top of her class. Needless to say, Sora and Riku [who were her bestest friends EVAR were very proud of their young lady friend.

"Sora, pay attention!" Kairi shouted as the ball came flying toward him and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over as the stinging pain shot through his stomach, but he was just glad it hadn't gone any lower.

Within the next few minutes, his left arm had a huge dark bruise on it from trying to block the ball. His right leg was developing a throbbing red welt. He groaned as he tried to move his arm to catch the ball with his lacrosse stick before it got into the goal, but it merely hit the stick. His arm was jolted backward, and he winced. He rubbed his arm.

Sora didn't really mind the bruise. He liked bruises. He liked the strange sore feeling that shot through his body every time he pressed down on one. Once, Demyx had shot him in the arm with an arrow. It didn't have a sharp point, but it did have a dull metal tip. Demyx had shot an arrow into the woods behind his house, and had gone back into the woods to get it. And, like a dumbass, he shot from the woods back into his yard, hitting Sora in the arm. Sora had been so elated, he had hugged Demyx and thanked him. Every time Sora mentioned it, Demyx rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He still felt bad about shooting Sora with an arrow.

Sora became alert once more, looking around. Everyone was on his team's side of the field. The ball must have been tossed over. He turned around to see if there was anyone behind him, just as Riku chucked the ball from his lacrosse stick from a mere three feet away with all of his might. But alas, he had aimed too high and the ball hit Sora full-force in the mouth.

The ball fell to the ground as everybody gathered around Sora. Spots danced in front of his eyes, and his lips felt thick and fat and numb. They tingled hotly, and only when he came out of his daze did he lift his hand to feel his lips.

"Sora, are you okay?" Demyx asked, furrowing his eyebrows, looking concerned. Sora nodded and gave a goofy smile, letting a laugh explode from his mouth. He was embarrassed from all the attention.

"Sora, your nose is bleeding!" Kairi pointed out worriedly. Riku rushed around Sora to take a look at his face. His nose was bleeding profusely. Sora pulled his hand back from his lips, blood dripping from his fingers.

"Sora, oh God! I'm so sorry!" Riku exclaimed. "Oh God, oh my God! I'm sorry! I seriously didn't mean it!" Sora just laughed.

"It's okay, Riku! I'm fine! Really!" Sora replied, tears now spilling from his eyes. He continued to laugh as Riku led him away.

On the way inside, Riku kept asking Sora the same question. "Are you sure you're okay?" He would ask, and Sora would reply with a nod or an eruption of giggles. They reached the nurse's office, the front of Sora's white gym shirt drenched in blood by now. The nurse stood, coming over to Sora.

"What happened?" the nurse asked. Riku made a face as if to say, 'well, funny you should mention…'

"Well, uh…I kind of got him in the face with a lacrosse ball, Mr. Strife." The nurse, Cloud Strife, slapped his own forehead with his hand.

"And I assume those bruises and that welt are from lacrosse as well." Cloud said, crossing his arms across his chest. Sora giggled and nodded. "Go into the bathroom and clean up." Cloud said with a sigh. The nosebleed was new. The injuries caused by gym class were not. The injuries never involved blood, which was what surprised Cloud so much. This was the worst he'd seen from Sora. He gave Sora two halves of a cotton ball for his nose.

Riku took Sora into the bathroom, peeling Sora's bloody shirt off and tossing it into the trash bin. "You're a mess." Riku said, taking paper towel after paper towel from the dispenser and wetting them, daubing them on Sora's chest. By now Sora had calmed down, and wasn't laughing anymore. His tears had mixed with the blood, wetting his cheek and neck and chest. The blood quickly soaked through through the cotton balls and Riku removed them and threw them away. "You're hopeless." He sighed.

Sora smiled. This was the best fun he'd had since ever. Nosebleed and everything! He squirmed a bit as Riku rinsed off his lips and nose, spotting a bleeding cut on his lower lip. Riku pulled Sora into a tight hug. He didn't like the fact that he had hurt his best friend. This action startled Sora, but he just hugged Riku back.

"It's okay, Riku. I'm going to live, you know." He joked. Riku pulled away, hands on Sora's shoulders, watching a small trickle of blood cascade down Sora's chin.

"But I hurt you. Sora, tell me honestly. Does it hurt?" Riku gave Sora's shoulders a squeeze, imploring him to tell the absolute truth.

"Yeah. It hurts a lot." Sora replied after a moment of hesitation. "That's why I was crying. But you know me. I've just got to laugh it off and I'll be fine." He said and cracked another smile. Riku just stared intently into his eyes, his expression deeply sorry. He hated it when he hurt people on accident, it made him feel like they'd hate him forever. Sora blinked at him, before standing on tip-toes to kiss the tip of Riku's nose. This brought Riku out of his dace and he gave Sora a puzzled look.

"There you go. Stop spacing out, silly goose." Sora said, patting Riku's arm as he turned to wipe off his chin. Riku grabbed Sora's arm and turned him around, grabbing both of his arms and pulling him into a searing kiss. Sora was surprised, but leaned into the kiss regardless. Sora's lips tasted like blood and salt, and Riku could feel the split in Sora's lower lip. He pulled away at that thought.

"Sorry." Riku mumbled, turning his head to hide his embarrassment. "That…that must have hurt your cut." He said. Sora shook his head.

"Nonsense." Sora replied. He took a paper towel and blew his nose into it, getting rid of the excess blood. Riku helped him scrub the dried blood off of his beck and chest, and then they both exited the nurse's office bathroom. They stopped by the locker rooms to change back into their regular clothes [gym class had almost been over anyway, and then walked off to lunch together just as the others were coming inside to change their clothes.

Sora's nose only bled once more that day during chemistry because he had sneezed. He and Riku had gotten their best laugh yet when the blood sprayed all over Sora's lab partner Squall Leonhart's very white shirt.

**---**

AND we're done. Wow, this was wicked fun, and it went exactly how I want it to go. Wew-fucking-ewt. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I certainly did.

But in all actuality, the guy who walked me to the nurse's office didn't go into the bathroom with me, nor did we ever get together, nor did my nose ever start bleeding again. Those are all in my fantasies.

If anybody wants a story written that they're too lazy to write themselves, send me a message and I'll see if I want to do it. D


End file.
